I am his sister
by SA2208
Summary: 'I can get him to clean my room, with just a little push in right direction.'Because no one wants to clean a room at 2 in morning!  Jalex. A brother/sister oneshot. Please R


**Alex POV**

I turned to my side, as the wind blew harshly on my face. I closed my eyes again to sleep. Wind blew again, harder this time, and bit my cheeks. My ears filled with the song by Lostprophets, I realized where I was. I sat up straighter, and looked at the New York lights around me. Wind blew again making me shiver. I turned off my iPod and kept it in my pocket along with the headphones. I sat there for a few minutes and let the wind play with my hairs. I checked the time on my mobile. It read 2:10 am. Dang it! I slept in the terrace. I had come up here to get away from Max and Justin and slept. I groggily stood up on my feet and walked down stairs. I didn't feel sleepy. Well, of course I won't. I just slept for the whole 4 hours straight. I instinctively walked to my room. I opened it and let myself in. As I turned around, I began to feel, I was not alone. I turned around to see Justin getting up from my table. Wait…there was a table in my room? Since when?

"Justin! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, my room's light is out and I have to study for tomorrow's test." He said as he collected his books.

"You could have used magic, stupid!" I said, crossing my arms.

"There is some problem in the wizard world and our magic is not working, stupid." He said in a lame imitation of my voice. I shrugged and turned to my bed to sleep the rest of the night.

I came to halt as I noticed a huge pile of clothes and…well everything, on the bed. My hands, working on their own accords, reached for my stick.

"Magic not working." Justin reminded.

I kept the wand back.

"Justin, will you clean this for me?" I asked, with a puppy dogface.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ugh! What kind of brother are you? I always help you!" I shouted.

"Tell me one time you have helped me."

"That…" I opened my mouth to say something but realized I have none. His satisfied grin only made me angrier.

"Bye!" he turned to leave.

"Justin!" He stopped his pace and turned to look back with a bored look. I gritted my teeth together, saying a quick mental prayer. 'God, please help me not to slap an idiot today!'

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked, with my voice as sweet as I could make it. Justin looked a little taken aback.

"Me…uh…" He stuttered, and then looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Do you want to sleep in your room? With no light?" I asked, a plan forming in my head. He was afraid of dark, I knew and he sweated like a tap. I can get him to clean my room, with just a little push in right direction.

"No." He bit his lip.

"Or Max's room?" Last time I had seen Max room, I had nightmares for nearly a week or two.

"No…"

"Or in the balcony, in cold, cold wind?" I nudged further. He hates air in his face.

"No…"

"Or with mom and dad? Like a baby?" I pretended to suck my thumb for extra emphasis.

"Of course not!"

"Justin, only sane place for you to sleep is here…_if_ you clean my room." I said triumph, for with his expressions, I knew I win!

He glared at me but with no choice, began to clean my room.

"Alex, I am having the blanket!" He said suddenly.

"Okay, you can." I shrugged, busy surfing web on my mobile.

After about 20 minutes –and several complaints from my brother- my room was sparkling. I grinned.

"Okay, go take the couch!" I shooed him away as I climbed in my bed. He pulled the blanket and dragged himself to the couch. I grinned and crawled in my bed. I made myself comfortable. My hands reached for the blanket but then I remembered that he was having the blanket and growled silently. I stuffed a pillow in my face and tried to sleep. I shivered silently.

At 3 A.M., I finally fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and was strangely comfortable…and warm. I opened one eye and looked at the time on my mobile. 5 A.M.

I looked down. My blanket was pulled up to my chin. I looked over at the couch. Justin was still sleeping. He was curled up tightly in a ball. As I looked, he gave a violent shiver. I raised my eyebrows. He shivered again.

I smiled and got out of the bed. The world out of my blanket was cold…a little too cold.

I picked up my blanket off the bed, carried it to the couch, and laid it on him. I picked up the pillow and grinned.

Well, he gave up his blanket for me in a freezing night and I know I love him but…I am his sister.

I threw the pillow hard on his face and ran out of the room.

"ALEX!"

**Well, this was my first Jalex one-shot and my second one-shot. Tell me how it is…the idea hit me out of nowhere- quite literally.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome**.

**Sakshi**


End file.
